the purest heart of alll angels
by loves vampires 02
Summary: bella is een engel die letterlijk uit de hemel komt vallen, en beland in het plaatsje Forks, daar probeerd ze om een dreigende oorlog tussen vampieren en weerwolven te voorkomen. volledige samenvatting in 1e hoofdstuk beter dan hier ff snel. ON HOLD!
1. Bpov

The purest heart of all angels

Summary:

Normale engels hebben zwarte vleugels, maar de bijzondere hebben witte. Bella is 1 van die bijzondere engelen, maar ze heeft geen idee waardoor ze bijzonder is. Als ze van een wolk afvalt, komt ze in Forks terecht. Ze probeert niet op te vallen, maar met een dreigende oorlog tussen vampieren en weerwolven is dat moeilijk. En wat hebben andere engelen ermee te maken?

H1: hoe ik van mijn wolk afviel

Weet je hoe het voelt om over een wolk te lopen? Ik wel, het voelt zachter dan zijde. het is een gevoel dat je niet echt kan beschrijven, hetgene dat er het dichtsbij komt is het gevoel van over watten lopen, van die pluizige. En of ik niet bang ben dat ik eraf val? Nee hoor, want weet je, ik ben een engel, met vleugels en al. En ook al heb ik vleugels, ik heb ze toch bijna nooit nodig. mijn vleugels zijn gemaakt van veren, van die grote witte, ze zijn heel zacht, maar ze zijn ook zo sterk dat ze me een hele tijd in de lucht kunnen houden zonder problemen.

Op dit moment ben ik op weg naar Gabriël, mijn broer. Hij is 555 jaar oud – dat is 444 jaar ouder dan ik – en hij is mijn favoriete broer. Hij heeft – net als ik – witte vleugels.

Als ik bij het einde van mijn wolk ben wil ik naar de volgende wolk springen. Maar in plaats van te springen glijd ik uit. Voor ik het besef val ik naar beneden. ik tuimel en tuimel maar wat door de lucht. Als ik het eindelijk doorheb probeer ik om mijn vleugels uit te slaan. Maar als ik ze wil bewegen schiet er vo veel pijn door me heen dat ik ze voor weer stil houd.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" schreeuw ik van de pijn.

Nu sla ik ze om me heen voor een beetje bescherming. Steeds harder en harder ga ik, en ik wordt ban dat als ik mijn vleugels nu niet uitsla ik te pletter sla tegen de aarde. Dus tegen beter weten sla ik mijn vleugels weer uit, en ik sla er een paar keer mee. Na een aantal slagen van mijn vleugels hoor ik de dubbele krak van mijn vleugels voor ik de pijn voel. Ik bijt hard op mijn lip om te voorkomen dat ik het opnieuw uitschreeuw. De rest zal ik wel moeten vallen, met mijn vleugels die er nu doelloos achteraan wapperen. Een geluk bij een ongeluk is dat het nog maar 10 meter van de grond af ben. Als ik bijna bij de grond ben steekt er een wind op waardoor ik onverwachts schuin ga. dus als ik op de grond kom moet ik nog een paar stappen doen om niet tegen de grond te slaan door de snelheid en hoek waarin ik land. Bij deze stappen heb ik minder geluk omdat ik onverwacht in een gat stap en daarbij door mijn enkel ga.

Fijn, kan ik ook nog eens op zoek naar een ziekenhuis.

Als ik mijn enkel onderzoek denk ik dat ik hem gelukkig alleen maar verstuikt heb. Als het wat beter met mijn enkel gaat wil ik eigenlijk niet naar mijn vleugels kijken, maar het moet. Ik raap al mijn moed bij elkaar en kijk ik naar mijn vleugels, bang voor wat ik zal zien. Mijn angst blijkt waarheid te zijn: allebei mijn vleugels zijn gebroken. Hoe moeten die in godsnaam helen als niemand ze kan behandelen, niemand mag ze zien.

Dan komt er een gedachte bij me op: wat zal Gabriël denken als ik niet langs kom? Ik ben nog nooit niet gekomen.

Ik probeer via mijn gedachten contact te maken met Gabriël, maar ik merk dat mijn energie het blokkeert. Door het hele gebeuren ben ik bijna al mijn energie kwijtgeraakt, deels doordat ik al niet helemaal fit was en deels door het proberen te genezen van mijn verwondingen. Ik zal moeten proberen om te slapen om op die manier meer energie te krijgen, en ik zal morgen op zoek moeten naar een ziekenhuis.

Voorzichtig hinkel ik naar een grote boom, en ga ik eronder liggen. Ik vouw mijn vleugels met veel pijn en moeite zo dat niemand ze kan zien. Dan beveel ik mezelf om te gaan slapen.

Zonder de figuur te zien in de schaduwen.


	2. Epov

Sorry, voor het lange wachten, maar hier is het volgende hoofdstuk.

Disclamer: me: I own Twilight! (happy)

Emmet: No, you don't! (upset)

Me: Yes, I do! (frowning)

Emmet: No, you don't! I don't want to be owned by you! (upset and angry)

Me: YOU'RE EVIL! (crying)

Jasper: What's going on? (uses his power to calm me down)

Emmet: She claims she owns Twilight… (angry)

Jasper raises one eyebrow at me

Me: ok, I don't own Twilight, SM does. Are you happy now? (dog pout)

Emmet & Jasper: VERY! (extremely happy)

H2

EPOV

Opstaan en naar school, niet mijn favoriete bezigheid. Vooral niet als je een 118 jaar oude vampier bent, en al ongeveer 110 jaar naar school gaat, basisschool, middelbare, en zelfs universiteit, ik heb het allemaal gehad en meegemaakt. Er is geen leraar meer die mij nog iets nieuws kan leren.

1 van de vervelendste dingen vind ik dat ik omringd word door allemaal mensen en dan horen wat ze zeggen. Ja, ik kan gedachten lezen. Bij de meiden gaan het vooral om: kleding, schoenen, make-up en jongens. Bij de jongens gaat het vooral over: sport, meiden, wat te doen met meiden en computergames. En dan heb ik nog niet eens de gedachtes van mijn broers en zussen meegerekend. De 1 gaat over Jasper en de laatste mode (Alice), 1 gaat over Alice, mensenbloed en de Amerikaanse burgeroorlog (Jasper), 1 gaat over zichzelf en Emmet (Rosalie), en de laatste gaat over Rosalie en seks hebben met Rosalie (Emmet).

De bel! Eindelijk, nu nog 2 uur les, en dan kan ik naar de enige plek in de wereld waar ik niet gestoord word door allerlei gedachtes. Even geen gedachtes van mensen – of vampieren – over allerlei onbenullige zaken. Het gebeurt namelijk redelijk vaak dat de gedachtes van andere luider zijn dan die van mij. Saved by the bell, hoe cliché! Ik rol mijn ogen naar mezelf.

Ik hou heel erg van mijn familie, maar zodra we thuis komen moet er eerst iets gedaan worden, en pas daarna kunnen ze normaal een gesprek houden. En een ding is dan zeker; dan wil je niet bij hun in de buurt zijn.

In plaats van thuis te blijven ga ik dan naar mijn eigen open plek, het ligt midden in het woud, en er is nog nooit iemand (behalve ik) geweest. De open plek is een perfecte cirkel, en je kan zien dat er nog nooit iemand aan heeft gezeten om het zo in een cirkel te krijgen. Het is mijn eigen stukje hemel. De open plek is het mooiste als de zon schijnt, dan komen alle kleuren tot leven.

Als ik na een paar minuten rennen de open plek heb bereikt, blijf ik staan. Ik wil wel verder, maar een of andere kracht lijkt mij tegen te houden. Bijna gelijk hoor ik het slaan van vleugels. Het lijken geen kleintjes zoals die van de gewone vogels hier in de buurt, maar ze klinken zo zwaar dat ik me geen vogel me voor de geest kan halen die zulke grote vleugels heeft. Zodra ik opkijk om te zien wat het precies is, zie ik het meest rare schepsel ooit. Ze – ik neem ten minste aan dat het een zij is, aangezien ik alleen maar haar achterkant zie op dit ogenblik - heeft lang bruin haar dat tot halverwege haar rug. En er steken 2 reusachtige vleugels uit bij haar schouderbladen. De vleugels zijn wel 2 meter groot, en ze glanzen stalend wit, net zo licht als het licht (a/n: ja, officieeel is licht wit). Ook lijkt het alsof ze licht geeft, om haar heen hangt een lichte gloed, alsof ze haar eigen zon is. bij gebrek aan het weten wat het schepsel is, noem ik haar maar een engel, aangezien ze uit de hemel komt vallen. Terwijl ik zo in mijn gedachten ben verzonken, hoor ik een luide kras, 2 om precies te zijn. Ik kijk omhoog en zie dat ze nu naar beneden valt, en haar vleugels er maar een beetje achteraan dwarrelen. Ik gok zat ze haar vleugels heeft gebroken.

Zo snel als ik kan ren ik naar de andere kant van de open plek, om haar gezicht te kunnen zien, zonder eraan te denken wat voor wind dat veroorzaakt. Ik heb het te laat door, en kan er nu niks meer aan doen, en kijk ik dus maar toe wat er precies gaat gebeuren. Door de wind die ik veroorzaakte raakt zij nu uit balans, waardoor ze schuin op de grond komt, en bijna haar evenwicht verliest. Op het laatste moment doet ze een paar stappen naar voren om toch maar overeind te blijven, en ik zucht van opluchting.

Al duurt de opluchting niet heel lang, na een paar stappen stapt ze in een kuil, en valt ze met een zachte plof op de grond. Ik heb nog altijd haar gezicht niet goed kunnen zien, maar wat ik wel al kan vertellen is dat ze een hartvormig gezicht heeft. Als ik zie dat ze over haar enkel wrijft schiet er door mij heen dat ze waarschijnlijk niet kan lopen, en gelik voel ik me schuldig, want doordat ik zo nodig naar de andere kant van de open plek moest rennen, heb ik dus de wind veroorzaakt waardoor zij uit balans is geraakt, en dus in de kuil is gestapt en daarbij haar enkel heeft bezeerd.

Als ze zeker is dat haar enkel niet heel erg is, kikt ze eerst op, en krijg ik voor het eerst een goede blik van haar gezicht. Ze heeft bruine ogen, waarin ik wel de hele dag kan kijken, zonder moe te worden. Verder heeft ze inderdaad een hartvormig gezicht, mooie volle roze lippen, en een mooi fijn neusje. Een engel dus.

Terwijl ik haar gezicht bekijk, neemt ze een hap lucht voordat ze naar haar vleugels kijkt, heel voorzichtig. Alsof wat ze gaat zien het ergste is wat ze zich kan voorstellen. Er verschijnt een frons op haar gezicht, maar dan zucht ze zachtjes en staat op. Om daarna op haar goede voet naar een boom nog geen 10 meter bij mij vandaan te gaan liggen. Ze trekt haar vleugels in, zodanig dat ze helemaal niet meer te zien zijn.

Nu lijkt ze alleen nog maar een gewoon mens, maar ik weet beter. Ze sluit haar ogen en een paar minuten later is ze in slaap.

Ik wacht nog 5 minuten voordat ik naar haar toeloop. Als ik naast haar zit, ben ik heel voorzichtig. Ik wil haar natuurlijk niet wakker maken. En aangezien ik niet weet hoe diep ze slaapt, ben ik heel zachtjes. Ze moet mijn aanwezigheid (of kou) hebben gevoeld, want ze begint te huiveren. Pas dan valt het me op dat ze alleen maar een wit – bijna doorzichtig – jurkje aanheeft, die ook tot net boven haar knieën rijkt. Als een heer (of hoe ik ben opgevoed vroeger, hoe je het wilt zien) doe ik mijn jas uit en leg die over haar heen. Ik heb hem toch niet nodig. Bijna gelijk stopt het huiveren, en ze gaat weer rustig verder met slapen. Even ben ik in strijd met mezelf: moet ik weggaan en haar hier laten, aan haar eigen lot. Of moet ik hier op haar wachten tot ze wakken wordt,met de kans dat ze zich bijna dood schrikt.

Op dat moment gaat mijn telefoon. Alice geeft het schermpje aan. Ik zucht en neem dan toch de telefoon op, wetend dat het wel belangrijk zal zijn. Ik hoop dat ik hiermee het schepsel – het klinkt vreselijk om haar zo te noemen – niet wakker mee maak.

Nog voordat ik iets kan zeggen hoor ik Alice al ratelen: 'Edward, gelukkig! Eindelijk neem je je telefoon op. Ik kreeg een zwart vlak voor mijn ogen toen ik probeerde in je toekomst te kijken. Wat is er gebeurt? Ben je de weerwolven tegengekomen?'

'Alice!' onderbreek ik haar, wetend dat ze anders nog heel lang doorgaat. 'Alice haal diep adem en luister. Het gaat goed met mij en nee, ik ben geen weerwolven tegengekomen, maar wel iets anders'

'wat dan?'vraagt nu een nieuwsgierige pixie.

'Eelijk gezegd Alice, ik heb geen idee wat ze is. Al weet ik wel dat ze niet menselijk is, of een weerwolf, of een van ons. Ze ligt nu te slapen.'

'Ze! Het is een vrouw? Je moet haar meenemen, ik wil haar ontmoeten!' roept Alice opgewonden, en op de achtergrond hoor ik Esmee, Emmet, Jasper en zelfs Roslie verbaasd reageren op het nieuws dat het een ze is (gok ik).

'He Ailce, got to go, ik zal proberen haar mee te nemen.'

'Ok, tot zo.' en nog geen seconde later hangt ze op.

Als ik terugkom bij mijn engel, krijg ik een idee. Als ik haar nou eens naar huis draag, dat is makkelijker en sneller. Als ze testraks al niet is wakker geworden van het gesprek dat ik had met Alice, dan zal ze waarschijnlijk ook niet wakker worden als ik haar naar huis draag.

Langzaam hurk ik naast haar neer. Als ik mijn hand uitstrek, krijg ik twijfels. Zal ze het goed vinden dat ik haar naar mijn huis draag. Zal ze erg schrikken als ze wakker wordt en ze is niet meer op de plek waar ze in slaap is gevallen.

Toch raak ik haar aan om haar op te pakken.

zodra ik haar aanraak schieten haar ogen open.

Bedankt voor het lezen…

Laat me weten wat jullie vinden…


	3. Bpov 2

Hey guys, ik weet dat ik niet heel vaak update, maar ik ben erachter gekomen dat ik op school meer schrijf dan thuis… het klinkt raar, maar het is nu eenmaal zo. Ook moeten jullie me het maar vergeven als ik spellingsfouten heb, aangezien ik geen beta heb…

Voor we met het verhaal doorgaan…

Ik wil iedereen bedanken die mij heeft gesteund, ik ben heel onzeker over mijn verhaal, en ik ben blij dat iedereen het leuk vind….

Disclaimer: (zag ik bij iemand anders staan)

Ouders: wat wil je voor je verjaardag?

Ik: copyright van Twilight

Ouders: nee, het is van Stephanie Mayer

Ik: een Edward dan?

Ouders: nee, ook niet

Ik: Jacob?

Ouders: nee…

I don't own Twilight :(

En nu verder met het verhaal…

Hoofdstuk 3

BPOV

Ik heb een hele rare droom. In die droom kijk ik neer op mezelf, terwijl ik lig te slapen. Dan komt er een man tussen de bomen vandaan gelopen, de bomen die ongeveer 10 meter bij mij vandaan. Het eerste dat me opvalt is zijn haar, het is raar, het is bruin, maar toch ook niet, het is rood maar ook weer niet, als ik zijn haar een echte duidelijke kleur zou moeten noemen zou ik zeggen dat het bronskleurig is.

De man loopt naar me toe, en plots krijg ik het koud. Ik zie dat er door mijn lichaam een rilling trekt, maar eerlijk gezegd voel ik niets anders dan warmte. De man doet zijn jas uit en legt die over mij heen. Waar ik al eerder het gevoel had dat hij niet menselijk is, weet ik het nu zeker: hij is geen mens. Op het moment dat hij zijn jas uitdoet, schijnt de zon heel even, maar een fractie van een seconde. En ik zie zijn huid schitteren alsof er miljoenen diamanten in de zon schitteren. De hele open plek is beschenen. De zon wordt weer overschaduwd door de wolken, en het lijkt erop dat de vampier het niet heeft opgemerkt, en hij legt zijn jas over mij heen.

Hij blijft even zitten, en haalt dan een mobieltje uit zijn zak, hij begint te praten, en dan pas valt het me op dat ik helemaal niks hoor. Ik concernteer me op de andere geluiden die er zouden moeten zijn, het ruisen van de wind door de bomen, het fluiten van een vogel, of iets anders dat geluid maakt, maar ik hoor helemaal niks. Doodstil is het.

Ik begin bang te worden, wat is er hier aan de hand?

Hij beëindigd zijn telefoongesprek en loopt terug naar mij. Hij buigt zich voorover, en raakt me aan.

Dan gebeurt er iets raars, het lijkt of mijn lichaam mij naar zich toetrekt. Alsof mij lichaam en ziel weer bij elkaar willen horen.

Met een schok doe ik mijn ogen open. Het eerste wat ik zie zijn de goudkleurige ogen van de vreemde man. Dan pas besef ik wat hij is: vampier!

Vliegensvlug sta ik op, en loop/struikel naar achteren, om zo snel mogelijk bij hem weg te komen. Want terwijl een engel normaal veel sterker is dan elk levend wezen op aarde, als de vleugels gebroken zijn – zoals bij mij – dan zijn we veel kwetsbaarder. Oké, ik denk dat ik hem in mijn eentje nog wel aankan, maar ik weet niet of er nog meer vampieren in de buurt zijn, of dat er nog andere onmenselijke figuren in de buurt zijn enz. dus ik kan maar het beste heel voorzichtig zijn.

Maar ik kom niet ver, ik ben vergeten dat ik onder een boom lag, en ik botst met mijn rug tegen de stam aan, als een kat in het nauw.

De vampier blijft doodstil staan, en ik zie dat hij verbaasd is. Heel langzaam strekt hij zijn hand naar voren, met de palm naar boven. Hij doet het zo langzaam dat het zelfs voor een mens langzaam zou zijn.

Ik probeer door in zijn ogen te kijken of hij me echt geen pijn wil doen, zoals zijn gebaar laat zien. In zijn ogen zie ik dat hij eenzaam is, maar ook een soort wanhoop. Het is bijna alsof ik naar hem toe getrokken word, en dus zet ik voorzichtig een stap naar voren, en pak zijn hand vast, Als teken dat ik hem vertrouw.

'wie ben je?' vraag ik zachtjes, te zacht voor mensen om te horen, maar hard genoeg voor hem om met zijn gehoor te horen.

'Edward, Edward Cullen. En wat is jouw naam?' vraagt hij, met een stem die zachter is dan fluweel.

'Bella,' antwoord ik, aangezien ik niet weet wat mijn achternaam is.

'en wat is je achternaam?' vraagt Edward nog.

'ik heb geen achternaam,' antwoord ik verlegen en een beetje beschaamd, omdat niemand in de hemel een achternaam heeft. Oké, alle heiligen en overleden mensen hebben een achternaam, maar dat zijn geen engelen.

'wat ben je?' hoor ik Edward dan zachtjes vragen, hij is nieuwsgierig, maar toch ook angstig of ik zijn vraag wel zal beantwoorden, of dat hij een lijn heeft overschreden.

'zijn en nog andere vampieren hier in de buurt?' vraag ik eerst, want ik wil niet dat er veel mensen mijn geheim horen, daar is het namelijk ook een geheim voor. En als er dus meer in de buurt zijn, dan vertel ik het liever niet…

Edward fronst, maar geeft toch antwoord: ' mijn familie woont hier ongeveer 5 mijl vandaan, en die zijn de enige hier in de buurt. Hoezo?'

'ik vertrouw jou, maar ik weet niet of andere net zo betrouwbaar zijn als jij. En ik wist niet dat vampieren in een clan konden samenwonen, behalve de Volturi dan…'

'je kan mijn familie vertrouwen, net zoals je mij vertrouwt. Ik weet het zeker, en als ze je iets proberen aan te doen, dan bescherm ik je.' Hij lijkt bijna wanhopig om mij mee te krijgen, maar het kan ook zijn dat hij wil dat ik hem nog meer vertrouw.

'beloof je het,' eigenlijk ben ik nu niet heel bang meer voor zijn familie, als hij het maar belooft.

Hij kijkt verward, waarschijnlijk weet hij nu niet meer precies waar ik het over heb, dus ga ik verder: 'dat je me beschermd, tegen gevaar.'

Ik zie opluchting over zijn gezicht trekken, en hij zegt: 'ik beloof het.'

Hij zegt het met zo'n overtuiging, dat ik er niet aan hoef te twijfelen, maar nu het volgende probleem. Zal ik het hem vertellen of niet. Ik bedoel, ik weet dat inmiddels dat ik hem kan vertrouwen, maar zal hij het niet doorvertellen? En als ik het niet vertel, dan hebben mijn vleugels keen kans om te helen.

Ik haal een keer diep adem, en denk dan: op hoop van zegen.

'ikbeneenengel' zeg ik vliegensvlug.

'wat?' vraagt hij, misschien heb ik het iets te snel gezegd.

'ik ben een engel' zeg ik nog een keer, terwijl ik naar de grond kijk.

Als ik na een minuut nog niks van hem heb gehoord, kijk ik voorzichtig naar hem op, en zie dat hij – als het al mogelijk is – nog witter is geworden. En ik schiet bijna in de lach, als het niet zo ernstig was geweest had ik gelachen, want hij zag eruit of hij elk moment kon flauwvallen.

Hij heeft nog steeds niets gezegd, en dus besluit ik dat ik dat ik hem er voorzichtig uit probeer te halen. Er is alleen een klein probleempje, ik heb nog nooit iemand in shock gezien, laat staan dat ik weet hoe ik iemand uit een shock moet halen.

'Edward, Edward! Ben je nog hier op aarde?' vraag ik, terwijl ik met mijn hand voor zijn gezicht zwaai. Het maakt niks uit. Plan B: heen en weer schudden. Ook dat helpt niet.

Ik denk na, wat moet ik dan doen? Ineens gaat er een lampje branden, een mobieltje. In mijn droom / visioen / weet ik veel wat, had hij een mobieltje bij zich. Ik laat mijn blik over zijn lichaam glijden, op zoek naar een mobieltje, en ja hoor. Ik zijn broekzak zit een mobiel. Ik vis hem uit de broekzak, en die dat het een I-Phone is. Duur hoor. Gelukkig zijn alle engelen wel op de hoogte hoe een mobiel of zo werkt. Het enige echte idee dat ik heb is iemand bereiken die Edward kent, en hem eventueel kan helpen. Ik scrol door zijn contacten, en zie verschillende mensen me t Cullen erin staan. Dat zal zijn familie wel zijn… zonder echt na te denken druk ik op naam Alice, en bel haar. Nu maar hopen dat ze opneemt…

Sorry voor de klein e clifhanger…

Dit is het weer voor deze keer… ik denk dat het volgende hoofdstuk in Alice point of view is…

xx loves vampires 02


	4. Apov

Hey guys,

Ik ben jarig vandaag, dus ik denk dat ik jullie ook maar een kadootje geef…

Disclaimer:

Ouders: wat wil je voor je verjaardag?

Ik: copyright van Twilight

Ouders: sorry, het is van Stephanie Meyer.

Ik: een Edward dan?

Ouders: ook niet…

Ik: Emmet dan?

Ouders: nee…

Soory guys, i don't own Twilight, ik speel alleen maar met de caracters

Tphoaa H4

Apov

Nadat ik heb opgehangen met Edward, kan ik mijn enthousiasme bijna niet bedwingen. Ik bedoel, normaal kan ik me heel goed inhouden, maar dit is toch ongelooflijk leuk? Ik bedoel Edward heeft iets/iemand gevonden ontmoet, vrouwelijk. En hoewel ik de toekomst daardoor niet meer kan zien, ik heb het gevoel dat er iets heel goeds gaat gebeuren door haar.

Eigenlijk als ik er nu goed over nadenk ben ik nog nergens zo zeker van geweest, en dat is raar, want ik zie toch echt geen toekomst.

Maar zoals bij elk leuk gedeelte zegt er ook iets in mij dat er iets ergs gaat gebeuren, iets dat meer mensen zal aangaan dan alleen de Cullen Clan.

Toch laat ik me niet door het negatieve gevoel afleiden, alles komt vanzelf wel op zijn/haar plaats. Ik stuiter bijna letterlijk door de kamer van enthousiasme. Alleen doordat Jasper kalmerende golven naar me stuurt blijf ik enigszins rustig. En breek ik het huis niet af.

Maar wat is rustig? Ik bedoe als ik rustig ben op mijn manier dan ben ik in vergelijking met iemand als Edward ongelofelijk druk. Ik moet eerlijk zijn, ik heb Edward nog nooit druk gezien, of heel erg blij. Eigenlijk heb ik nog nooit een hele duidelijke emotie op zijn gezicht gezien behalve eenzaamheid. Maar goed terug naar de leuke dingen.

'Esmee, Esmee, Esmee! Ze komt hierheen. Eindelijk! Ik denk dat Edward zijn zielsverwant heeft gevonden… AHHHHHH!'

En dan word ik onderbroken door mijn iPhone, die weer overgaat. Maar dit keer is het onverwachts.

Ik frons als ik op het schermpje kijk; Edward geeft het aan. Dat had ik toch moeten zien aankomen?

'Edward, waar blijf je? Ik dacht dat je zei dat je snel naar huis zou komen? Esmee en ik zijn nogal nieuwsgierig over wie je mee brengt. Zal ik Carlisle bellen om te zeggen dat hij naar huis moet komen om haar ook te ontmoeten, voordat ze weg is natuurlijk… en hoe komt het dat ik nog steeds jou toekomst niet kan zien. Als ik er nu zo overnadenk, ik kan de toekomsten van mezelf en alle andere niet meer zien... Is dat niet raar? Ik bedoel, zover ik weet kan ik alleen de weerwolven niet zien, en volgens mij weet jij net zo goed als ik dat het geen weerwolf is wie jij hebt ontmoet.' en nu pas stop ik met praten, aangezien ik geen adem meer heb.

En natuurlijk moet Edward ook nog kunnen praten, hij is te veel een heer om iemand in de reden te vallen als het niet echt nodig is.

Ik hoor wel geluid opdeling achtergrond, maar hij spreekt niet, wat vreemd.

Precies als ik hem wil roepen, hoor ik ineens een zachte meisjesstem onzeker zeggen: 'ehhhh, ik hoop dat je je realiseert dat ik Edward niet ben?'

Whooooo, wacht ff wie is dit dan wel niet? Maar in plaats van dat te zeggen zeg ik: 'wie ben jij?' op een boze toon, omdat ik vermoed dat Edward zijn mobiel weer eens is verloren, omdat hij zo druk bezig is met nadenken over het leven.

'mijn naam is Bella, maar wie ik ben kan later wel komen. Ik denk namelijk dat Edward net in shock is gegaan, maar kan dat eigenlijk wel bij een vampier?'

Van verbazing laat ik bijna mijn iPhone vallen. Kan het waar zijn? Kan een vampier echt in shock raken? Ik heb er nog nooit eerder van gehoord, misschien is het handiger als ik Carlisle inderdaad even bel, om te vragen wat we allemaal kunnen doen, hij heeft tenminste de meeste ervaring, dus hij zal wel weten wat we moeten doen.

'zo ver ik weet kan het niet, maar waar zijn jullie, dan komen we naar jullie toe?'

Dat is voor ons natuurlijk wel handig om te weten, als we ze moeten ophalen.

'we zijn in het bos, maar ik heb geen idee waar precies we zijn. Btw, kan jij nog iets bedenken om Edward uit zijn shock te halen, ik heb al geprobeerd hem af te leiden en hem heen en weer te schudden, maar niets werkt.' Haar stem begint nu paniekerig te worden, precies wat ik niet nodig heb.

Maar ik heb geen idee wat we nog meer kunnen doen om hem uit zijn shock te halen, hij moet er helemaal zelf uitkomen, en daar kunnen we niet echt bij helpen. En ze heeft al geprobeerd wat ze kon. We kunnen hem maar het beste naar huis laten komen, dat geeft minder grote schokken als hij in een vertrouwde omgeving is.

'ik denk dat je alles al hebt gedaan wat je kon, blijf daar ja? Wij komen eraan…' en ik sluit het gesprek af.

De anderen hebben natuurlijk het hele gesprek gehoord, dus ze weten precies wat er aan de hand is, en Esmee heeft zelfs Carlisle al gebeld…

-XXX-

5 minuten en 5 seconden later is Carlisle thuis, en we rennen in de richting van Edward. Jasper, mijn Jasper, gaat voorop, omdat hij de meeste ervaring heeft met iemand volgen. Na even te hebben gerend, breken we door de bomen heen en zien de open plek, met in het midden Edward en Bella.

Zodra Bella ons ziet, rent ze op onmenselijke snelheid van ons weg om zich vervolgens achter een boom te verstoppen. Vandaar neemt ze ons een voor een op, berekenend hoe gevaarlijk wij zijn.

Ergens doet het een beetje pijn dat ze ons niet vertrouwd, maar het is ook logisch, ik bedoel hoe vaak zie je zo'n grote groep mensen bij elkaar?

Ook vind ik het niet heel erg, want ik weet dat als ze mijn stem zal horen, dat ze mij dat zal herkennen, het is zo'n gevoel die dat zegt, net als mijn visioenen die ik nu niet meer zie.

Terwijl de rest uit verbazing is gestopt, loop ik door, totdat ik een paar meter van Bella afsta, mijn broer negerend.

Dan zeg ik: 'Bella, je kent me toch wel? Ik heb te straks met je gesproken, weet je nog?'

Bij het horen van mijn stem ontspant Bella zich duidelijk, en ze komt achter haar boom vandaan.

Als ik me naar mijn familie omdraai, zie ik dat Carlisle al met Edward bezig is, en zijn reflexen bekijkt. De rest van mijn familie kijkt heel nieuwsgierig naar Bella, en hoe ik met haar omga.

Het is een nogal ongemakkelijke stilte, terwijl Bella nog zenuwachtig is, nemen Emmet, Esmee, Jasper en Rosalie haar op.

Carlisle verbreekt uiteindelijk de stilte door te zeggen: 'Edward moet zelf uit zijn shock komen, wij kunnen daar niet veel aan doen. Het is het beste als we hem naar huis brengen. Wat het ook is dat hem in shock heeft gebracht, moet iets groots en imposants zijn geweest. Emmet, jij draagt hem naar huis.' Emmet loopt gehoorzaam naar Edward toen en gooit hem met het grootste vertrouwen over zijn schouder, en loopt weg. Gevolgd door Carlisle, Esmee, Rosalie en Bella.

Dan krijg ik een visioen te zien; Bella rent met ons alle mee naar ons huis, we gaan allemaal op onmenselijke snelheid, en Bella houd het makkelijk bij.

Gelijk daarna wordt ik geraakt met een 2e visioen; we zitten in ons huis, en Edward is nog steeds in shock. Bella raakt hem voorzichtig aan, en hij schiet vooruit, uit zijn shock.

mijn visioen wordt onderbroken door iemand die zegt: 'Alice kom je ook? We kunnen hier niet blijven.'

Ik schud mijn hoofd heen en weer om weer helder te worden en gefocust te worden op de werkelijkheid.

Jasper is de enige die er nog is, en hij staat aan het einde van de open plek. Op mij wachtend, met zijn hand uitgestrekt voor mij om aan te nemen. Zoals altijd kan ik heb niet negeren, en pak ik zijn hand. Het vertrouwde vonkje weer door ons heen voelen gaan. Ik geef hem een klein kusje op zijn wang, en dan rennen we samen terug naar huis, hand in hand.


	5. pov

Tphoaa h 5

Yeeeeeehhhhhhh! Een nieuw hoofdstuk, ik weet het, het is kort, maar het is wel redelijk belangrijk in het verhaal…

Als er sterretjes staan bij 1 letter, dan is het een scheldwoord… maar dat is wel duidelijk, toch?

Nou verder met het verhaal… iedereen weet toch dat ik de Twilight saga niet van mij is hé?

? POV

Wat the hel? Wat gebeurt er bij de Cullens? Zoiets is nog nooit gebeurt…

Ik bedoel, kom op. Ik bekijk de Cullens al jaren, geen dag of nacht die voorbijgaat dat ik hun niet bekijk. Het begon allemaal dat ik Carlisle voor het eerst zag, ik was tot hem aangetrokken, maar niet echt iets bijzonders. Toch bleef ik hem volgen, ik bedoel je weet maar nooit wat je allemaal te zien krijgt.

Toen zag ik Carlisle Edward veranderen, en gelijk toen ik Edward zag, wist ik dat hij van mij was. Ik was ook zo jaloers toen die b**** Rosalie werd veranderd in een vampier, bedoelt als Edward's zielsverwant, ik bedoel hallo… Edward is van mij, en niemand komt aan hem zonder mijn toestemming.

Er zijn nog een paar problemen waar ik aan moet werken, maar dat komt allemaal goed. Een van de problemen die er zijn, is dat Edward nog niet weet dat ik zijn zielsverwant ben.

Ik zag in de volgende jaren wie er allemaal bij kwamen, Emmet die werd verandert na een aanval van een grizzly beer, Esmee die werd verandert nadat ze had geprobeert zelfmoord te plegen. Hoe Jasper en Alice zich bij de Cullens voegde. Ik had geen problemen met de mannen, meer met de vrouwen, uit angst dat Edward een van hun leuk zou vinden, en niet op mij zou wachten.

In al die jaren, ongeveer 350 jaar, is er nog nooit iets echt spanndends gebeurt en nou valt die t*** van een Bella uit de hemel en komt precies in Forks terecht. In 1 val verandert die saaie typisch americaanse familie in een sensatie hier in de hemel.

Maar dat zal niet lang meer duren, de hemel zal vallen en de duisternis zal altijd aan de macht zijn, en gemeen lach ik in mijn hoofd.

Een aantal engelen hier hebben al opgemerkt dat er iets aan de hand is, en proberen informatie uit mij te krijgen, maar dat lukt ze toch lekker niet. Daarvoor ben ik te slim….

Maar de engeleln denken dat ze zo slim zijn; ze weten dat ik op Edward verlliefd ben, en toch durven ze nog te zeggen te zeggen dat hij niet van mij is, maar dat is natuurlijk onzin; bovendien is dat niet eens het geheim waar ze zo nieuwsgierig naar zijn…

Yeah, weer een hoofdstuk, ik heb eindelijk ff tijd gehad om hem uit te typen/verbeteren.


	6. Bpov 3

Hoofdstuk 6

2 vlak achter elkaar, dat moet voor het eerst zijn…

Moet ik nog een disclaimer neerzetten, of begrijpt iedereen wel van eerdere disclaimer dat ik het niet opeis?

Bella's POV

De weg terug naar de Cullens is niet bepaalt kort, maar dankzij de snelheid waarmee ze rennen, gaat het nogal snel. Ze rennen op de normale vampier snelheid, en eerlijk gezegd denk ik niet dat ze doorhebben at ik gemakkelijk met hun mee ren.

Oké, misschien weten Jasper en Allice het, of het is hun opgevallen aangezien dat ze achter me rennen, en Alice me regelmatig vreemd aankijkt.

Na – wat zal het zijn? – 10 minuten komen we bij het huis van de Cullens aan. Het is een gigantisch wit huis, ongeveer 3 verdiepingen hoog en vele grote ramen waardoor het weinige zonlicht dat hier komt makkelijk naar binnen schijnt.

E4n als dat nog niet mooi genoeg is, is de binnenkant nog mooier. Als je door de voordeur naar binnen komt, kom je gelijk in de woonkamer. In die woonkamer hangt aan één wand een gigantische tv. En wanneer ik zeg gigantisch ik bedoel gigantisch, zo'n 60 inch. In het midden staan 2 4-persoonsbanken (a/n: ik weet niet of ze bestaan, en anders doe maar alsof) en een loveseat.

Alos totale tegenstelling hangt er op de muur tegenover de tv een schilderij van ik geloof Rembrandt, en dan praten we over een origineel onondekt schilderij, niet zo'n nep replica.

De grote man die Edward over zijn schouder droeg op weg naar het huis, heeft Edward inmiddels op de grond gezet, in het midden van de huiskamer.

Voor de rest neemt iedereen plaats op een van de banken, terwijl ik niet goed weet wat ik moet doen, dus blijf ik maar staan. Gemakkelijk vanwege het feit dat we nu in een huis zijn, maar toch ook ongemakkelijk omdat ik de enige bent die staat, en iedereen mij verwachtingsvol aankijkt. Alsof ik alle antwoorden heb, niet dus.

En dan kijken ze me ook nog aan of ik moet beginnen met praten, terwijl ik juist – zoals ook al eerder is gezegd – ik geen idee heb wat ik moet zeggen.

En dus friemel ik maar wat met mijn vingers, en af en toe haar ik mijn handen door mijn haar, ondertussen de paar takjes en baderen uit mijn haaar halend, als gevolg van op de grond slapen.

Persoonlijk heb ik helemaal niets tegen op de aarde, maar mijn haar is mijn trots, alhoewel het redelijk normaal is, en daar blijf je vanaf zolang je geen toestemming hebt. Het lijkt misschien stom, maar als je eraankomt zonder toestemming kan ik echt doordraaien, daar hebben ze in de hemel inmiddels ervaring mee.

Maar goed ik moet op dit moment niet afdwalen, en hoewel Edward zei dat ik zijn familie kan vertrouwen, maar dat moet je tegenwoordig nog maar zien.

Ik neem ze allemaal nog een keer aandachtig op.

De grote gespierde man heeft goude ogen – zoals eigenlijk iedereen heeft in deze familie – en kort zwart haar. Zoals al eerder gezegd is hij zeer gespierd, ongeveer 2 zo gespierd als Edward. Ik d3enk dat hij rond zijn 20e is verandert.

De blonde vrouw naast hem is de mooist vrouw die ik ooit heb gezien, ze heeft lang blond haar dat een beetje krult, en ze heeft de juiste rondingen op de juiste plek. Ik gok zat ze is verandert rond haar 18e . Naast haar voel ik me klein, en ik weet nog niet eens wie ze is.

De vrouw met het karamelkleurige haar naast de blonde ziet er wat ouder uit dan de rest, zo rond de 27, en ze heeft zo'n uitstraling die moeders ook altijd hebben, zij zal dan wel de moederfiguur zijn hier.

De man naast haar heeft zijn arm om haar heen geslagen, en ik twijfel er niet aan of die twee zielverwanten zijn. deze man heeft blond haar, niet te lang, en niet te kort. Ik gok dat hij de leider van deze groep is, mede dankzij zijn leeftijd van ongeveer 30, en de warmte die ik in zijn ogen kan zien.

En dan het laatse koppel, die bestaat uit Alice, ook rond de 18 met kort zwart haar. Zelf is ze ook niet de grootste, zo'n 1 meter 60. Zij zit met een enthousiast gezicht naar mij te kijken, alsof ik haar favoriete tv show ben. En een lange blonde man, bijna precies hetzelfde als die andere blonde man, maar dan jonger en hij heeft veel meer bijtwonden alsof hij vele gevechten heeft gelevert.

Ik besluit dan maar als ze toch stil blijven kan ik net zo goed proberen om een gesprek met ze aan te knopen; 'dus ehh, hier wonen jullie? Wonen jullie hier standaart, of is het maar een vakantiehuis?'

Het enige wat ik terug krijg is stilte. Oké, dat heeft dus weinig zin gehad.

he, een vleugel, ik vraag me af wie er hier in dit huis piano speelt. hij staat in een soort aparte ruimte, niet geheel afgescheiden van de huiskamer, maar zodanig dat hij er ook niet echt instaat, zodat hij op het eerste gezicht niet opvalt.

voorzichtig loop ik er naartoe, met een half oog op de Cullens gericht of ze het erg vinden dat ik er naartoe ga. blijkbaar niet. in plaats van naar mij te kijken lijken ze nu in een stille conversatie te zijn geraakt, waarin ik naar schatting wordt besproken.

het rare is dat terwijl ik dichter bij de vleugel kom, en dus verder weg bij Edward, lijkt het alsof er een soort knagend gevoel in mij loskomt dat mij bijna dwingt om terug te gaan naar Edward.

het is zo raar, ik bedoel, ik heb zoiets nog nooit gevoelt, hoe kan ik dan zo'n gevoel hebben als ik hem nog maar amper ken?

inmiddels ben ik bij de vleugel aangekomen, en ik zie dat de vleugel nog ivoren toetsen heeft, dat betekend dat deze vleugel meer dan 80 jaar oud is, en hij is nog in topconditie. iets dat tegenwoordig zeldzaam is met zulke vleugels. gemaakt van hout, met een zwarte laklaag eroverheen en ivoren en ebbenhouten toetsen.

ik laat mijn handen over de toetsen glijden, maar zodanig voorzichtig dat ik niet echt toetsen indruk en dus geluid maak.

dan besluit de oudere man met het blonde haar te gaan spreken; 'ik denk dat het handig is dat je onze namen kent voordat we verder gaan. ik ben Carlisle, en dit is mijn vrouw Esme...' hij wijst de vrouw me het karamelkleurige haar aan. 'dat zijn mijn kinderen, aan mijn linker kant, jou rechterkant, staan Rosalie en haar man Emmet en rechts van mij, en links van jou staan Jasper en Alice, die je al een beetje kent.'

'aangenaam kennis te maken met jullie allemaal, ik ben Bella.'

opeens voel ik dat de spanning van me afglijden, en vermoeidheid komt ervoor in de plaats.

het lijkt wel of Jasper en Esme zien dat ik nu zeer vermoeid ben, want Esme zegt; 'ik denk dat het een lange dag is geweest voor je, heb je ergens om te slapen?'

'nee'

'je kan hier blijven slapen.'

'het hoeft niet, ik wil geen last veroorzaken.' haast ik me om te zeggen, maar Esme heeft al besloten dat ik hier blijf slapen dus kan ik er niet echt meer om heen draaien.

'ik sta erop dat je hier blijft slapen. geen discussie.' zegt ze met een strenge blik als ze ziet dat ik weer wil protesteren. 'net zoals iedereen die zich moet terugtrekken in zijn/haar eigen kamer. morgen is er een gehele nieuwe dag, en dan kunnen de vragen gesteld worden, en tot die tijd zullen jullie je maar moeten inhouden. Bella, ik breng je naar de logeerkamer, daar kan je voorlopig blijven.'

ze stond op en liep naar de trap, ik volgde haar een beetje onzeker. ze leidde me de trap op helemaal naar de 3e verdieping.

ze deed de deur aan de linkerkant van de gang open, en bleef zelf in de deuropening staan, mij ruimte gevend om naar binnen te gaan.

'ik hoop dat deze kamer goed genoeg is voor je, eventueel kunnen we morgen andere spullen halen als dit niet naar je zin is.' zegt Esme.

De kamer is hemelsblauw, met af en toe onderbroken met een meander van zwart of wit. In het midden staat een kingsize bed, met een donkerblauwe bedovertrek. Naast het bed staat een nachtkastje met een wekker erop. In priciepe is het dus een eenvoudige slaapkamer, maar hij ziet er echt heel mooi uit, deels ook door het inkomende licht van de ondergaande zon.

'hij is perfect Esme, je hoeft niets te verbeteren.'

'mooi, als er iets is dat we kunnen doen moet je gewoon een gil geven.'

'zal ik doen, maar ik betwijfel of ik nog iets nodig heb.'

Esme verlaat de kamer, en ik blijf alleen achter. Zonder nog langer na te denken werp ik mezelf op het bed, en val in slaap

-XX 3 uur later / 2 uur 's nachts XX-

Ik wordt wakker van een of ander geluid, en hoe ik het ook probeer, ik kom niet meer in slaap. Alle gebeurtenissen spoken door mijn hoofd, en het lijkt ook wel of alles om Edward draait… niet dat ik het erg vind, maar het is wel opvallend.

Misschien helpt het als ik een glas melk drink, bij sommige mensenhelpt het. Ik hoop dat het ook bij mij ik naar beneden loop, op zoek naar de keuken, hoor ik uitverschillende kamers geluiden komen, en niet de normale weet ik wel dat vampieren niet kunnen slapen, maar dat er 3stellen zijn die nu op dit moment zo bezig zijn vind zelfs ik iets teveel van het goede. Als ik op de begaande grond ben gekomen kijk ik naar links en naarrechts, waar zal de keuken zijn? Aan de linkerkant is de woonkamer,dan is aan de rechterkant de keuken, toch? Gelijk heb ik, zodra ik door de deuropening ga zie ik dat ik in deeetkamer ben beland, met aan de zijkant een nieuwe deuropening die –vanwaar ik kan zien – naar de keuken lijdt. De keuken zelf is gigantisch voor een keuken, en dat terwijl ze hetniet eens hoeven te gebruiken. Waarom hebben ze dan in godsnaam eenkeuken? Nou, dat vraag ik morgen wel. Nu eerst een glas melk. De koelkast issnel gevonden, nu de glazen nog. Die vind ik in een van de laatstekastjes die ik doorzoek. Ik was al het andere al tegengekomen, nu nogkijken of ze melk hebben, en ja hoor, ze hebben melk. Ik schenk een glas in, zet de melk terug in de koelkast, en loop methet glas in mijn hand naar de huiskamer, om nog even bij Edward tekijken. In de huiskamer gekomen, zet ik onbewust mijn glas op detafel, en loop naar Edward toe. Als ik vlak bij hem sta krijg ik het gevoel dat ik hem moet aanraken,en ik volg het gevoel ook. Zodra ik hem aanraak, lijkt het wel of hij van een standbeeld in eenlevend persoon verandert, hij haalt diep adem, en kijkt daarnaverbaast naar mij. Hij brengt niets uit, maar blijft kijken. Langzaamloopt hij naar mij toe. Ik heb niet eens doorgehad dat ikachteruitgedeinsd was toen hij uit zijn shock kwam. Hij staat nu vlak voor mij, zonder iets te doen. Dan gaan zijn ogenvan mijn ogen af naar iets schuin achter mij. Ik volg zijn blik, enzie dat mijn vleugels breeduit staan. Oeps, dat was niet de bedoeling. 'dus het is waar wat je zei.' Constateert Edward in een fluister. Het enige wat ik kan doen is knikken. Het volgende wat ik hoor is een paar voetstappen die de trap afgerendkomen, en Alice komt de kamer in gerent, op menselijke snelheid. Zeblijft als versteend staan als ze mij ziet, en ik kijk haar aan alseen kind dat is betrapt op een koekie stelen uit de koektrommel. Nog geen 30 seconden later hoor ik de rest van de familie de trapafstormen, de kamer in. Iedereen blijft als versteent staan als ze mij en Edward zien, Edward uit zijn shock, en ik met vleugels die uit mijnrug komen. Alice is de eerste die haar hoofd schud om haar verbazing af teschudden, en ze zegt: 'ik denk dat we nu moeten praten.' -XXX- Zo dat was het weer voor dit hoofdstuk… Sorry voor de cliffhanger jongens en meisjes, maar dat vind ik een vande makkelijkste dingen om een hoofdstuk mee af te sluiten…


	7. Epov 2

Tphoaa h7

Hey guys, ik ben er weer… het heeft weer even geduurt maar ik ben met het volgende hoofdstuk klaar. Vorige week had ik hem al klaar, maar toen ging onze router thuis kapot, en hadden we geen internet maar hij doet het nu weer! En dus verder met het verhaal…

EPOV

Ken je dat gevoel van dat je zo verbijsterd bent dat je alleen maar recht vooruit kan staren, en dat je gewoon vast staat, hoe erg je je ook wilt bewegen? Zo'n gevoel heb ik nu ook, alleen lijkt het erger dan toen ik nog mens was. Ergens vaag ver weg hab ik nog wel door wat er gebeurt om me heen, maar het lijkt wel alsof mijn hersenen weigeren om alles op te nemen. Alless waar mijn gedachten om draait is de vraag; is het waar? Is het waar wat ze zegt? Is het waar dat ze een engel is? Is het waar dat de hemel dan bestaat? Het zijn zulke belangrijke vragen en ik heb er geen antwoord op.

Ergens vaag merk ik nog wel dat alle bomen langs me heen vliegen, en dat ik weer thuis ben, maar ik kan me nog steeds niet bewegen.

Ik heb geen idee van de tijd, of hoe lang ik hier al stil sta, het enige wat ik weet is dat het laat is, want het is donker buiten.

Vaag hoor ik wat geluiden uit de keuken komen, maar het dringt niet tot me door, tot Bella de kamer in komt lopen. Al mijn focus ligt nu op haar, maar hoeveel ik ook naar haar toe wil lopen, het kan gewoon niet.

Bella komt op mij afgelopen. Wat wil ze gaan doen? Flitst er door mijn hoofd als ze voorzichtig haar hand over mijn kaaklijn laat glijden. Het volgende moment lijkt het wel alsof ik uit mijn shock kom, ik haal diep adem – ik had nieteens doos dat ik geen adem haalde – en mijn blik focust zich op de wereld om mij heen. Ik sta in de woonkamer van ons huis, het is 02.00 uur blijkt uit de klok die bij de tv staat. Ook hoor ik weer alle gedachtes van iedereen in ons huis, allemaal bezig met hun eigen dingen.

In die tijd dat ik nodig had om me te focussen op alles, heeft Bella een paar stappen achteruit gedaan. Ik kijk haar lang aan, alsof haar ogen mij de ongesproken vragen kunnen beantwoorden. Dan trekken de vleugels mijn aandacht. Ze zijn spierwit, heel breed, als ik zou moeten schatten zo'n 2 meter elk, beide hebben een onnatuurlijke knak in het midden. De plaatsen waar de vleugels gebroken zijn.

'Dus het is waar wat je zei.' Is het enige wat ik kan uitbrengen voordat Pixie AKA Alice de kamer in komt rennen, om vervolgens doodstil te blijven staan in shock. Er raced maar 1 gedachte door haar hoofd: OMG! Vanwege Alices plotselinge sprint naar de woonkamer zorgt ervoor dat de rest van de familie ook naar beneden komt. Ze vragen zich allemaal af wat er aan de hand is.

Als ze de kamer in rennen, blijven ze net zoals Alice stoktijf staan.

Alice is de eerste die haar hoofd heen en weer schud, om vervolgens te zeggen: 'We moeten praten…'

-XXX-

Als we eindelijk aan de eettafel zitten – Rosalie en Alice moesten zich nog omkleden en make-up opdoen – kunnen we beginnen. Ze kijken mij vragend aan, alsof ik al hun vragen in een keer kan beantwoorden. Kijk ik kan best veel, maar de hoeveelheid vragen die ze op mij nu afvuren in hun hoofd, kan ik niet bijhouden.

Er komt een soort hoofdpijn opzetten, iets dat ik sinds het begin van het vampier zijn niet meer heb meegemaakt. Ik wrijf met mijn handen over mijn voorhoofd, hopend dat het helpt, maar wetend dat het toch niet werkt om de hoofdpijn te laten verdwijnen.

Bella ziet de vergeefse bewegingen van mij, en kijkt mij even met medelijden aan, alsof ze weet wat er met me aan de hand is. Dan haalt ze met haar handen mijn handen van mijn gezicht, en brengt ze naar beneden. Ik kijk haar verbaasd aan: wat gaat ze doen?

Ze glimlacht naar mij en strijkt vervolgens met haar hand door mijn haren, en bijna onmiddellijk voel ik de hoofdpijn wegvoeien. Ze blijft met haar handen door mijn haren strijken, en ik moet de neiging onderdrukken om te gaan spinnen.

'Edward…' klinkt Esmee onzeker. Ik kijk naar haar, en Bella's hand gaat terug naar haar schoot. Ik mis de aanraking, maar moet het nu nog zonder doen. 'Wat is er gebeurt?'

Ik zucht diep, en begin met vertellen: 'ik was op weg naar mijn speciale plek om alleen te zijn, en toen ik er bijna was, hoorde ik het verplaatsen van grote hoeveelheden lucht. Ik kijk op de open plek en zie Bella op de grond. Ze valt in slaap bij een boom, en ik loop naar haar toe, om vervolgens gebelt te worden. Als ik haar daarna wil oppakken, schrikt ze wakker en we raken aan de praat en ze verteld me iets en ik raak in shock. Het volgende wat ik weet is dat ik hier ben.'

Ik geef een beknopt samenvatting, en laat nogal wat belangrijke dingen achter, gezien het feit dat ik niet weet of Bella het goed vind dat ik dit soort dingen aan mijn familie vertel.

Het ontgaat niemand dat ik heel veel weg laat, en ze kijken vervolgens naar Bella.

Ze zucht en begint eenvoudigweg met het vertellen van wat ze nou eigenlijk is namelijk een engel.

'Zoals jullie waarschijnlijk inmiddels wel weten ben ik niet zoals jullie, maar ik ben een engel. Ik ben geboren en opgegroeid in de hemel. Er is een verschil tussen de engelen, maar dat zal ik later vertellen. Ik ben erg klunzig, en ben van mijn wolk afgevallen. Ik probeerde om mijn val te breken, door te vliegen, maar mijn vleugels broken, en kwam op de aarde terecht. Ik probeerde te slapen om weer kracht te krijgen o.a. om contact te leggen met Gabriël, mijn broer. Of om te herstellen van mijn verwondingen. Toen kwam ik Edward tegen die mij nogal liet schrikken…' ze keek even beschuldigend naar mij. 'en we spraken met elkaar over van alles en nogwat, en toen vertelde ik hem dat ik een engel was, en toen raakte hij in shock. En jullie weten de rest.' Ze zweeg na dat.

'Dus als ik het goed heb bestaat de hemel, zoals ik altijd al dacht?' vroeg Carlisle geintrigeert.

'Ja, de hemel bestaat, net als de hel. Maar ik weet zeker dat als jullie dood gaa, als jullie al dood gaan, jullie gelijk naar de hemel gaan…' antwoord Bella zonder aarzelen. 'Maar als jullie het niet erg vinden, dan sla ik mijn vleugels even uit, want ze zitten niet graag opgevouwen.'

En vervolgens slaat ze haar vleugels voorzichtig uit. Ook als heb ik haar vleugels al 2 keer eerder gezien, ze benemen me nog steeds de adem, zelfs als ze gebroken zijn.

Ook Carlisle ziet dat de vleugels niet normaal staan, en vraagt: 'zal ik naar je vleugelskijken? Het ziet er pijnlijk uit.'

'als dat zou kunnen, maar ik wil niet lastig zijn.'

'ach schat, waarom denk je dat Carlisle hier docter is én hier alerlei spullen heeft hier in huis heeft?' zegt Alice nu, voor het eerst in het gehele gesprek.

'kom maar mee, dan gaan we naar mijn studeerkamer.' Carlesle staat op en gebaart dat Bella en ik mee moeten gaan.

In de studeerkamer gebaart Carlisle dat Bella gaat zitten, en hij tovert zijn doctertas tevoorschijn, om vervolgens aan de slag te gaan met de vleugels.

'Dank je Carlisle. Het betekend echt heel veel voor me dat je dit zomaar doet, maar ik moet echt gaan slapen…'

'Het komt allemaal wel goed.'

Ik hoorde haar naar haar kamer gaan, en na een paar minuten, werd haar ademhaling dieper en sliep ze.

Ik liep naar mijn eigen kamer om iets te gaan doen, nog geen idee wat, als ik Bella zachtjes hoor zeggen: 'Edward.' Dat brengt mij op andere ideeën, en nu sluip ik Bella's kamer binnen, om te kijken wat er aan de hand is.

-OOOOO-

Sorry guys voor het lange wachten alweer op een update, ik hoop dat ik volgende week weer kan updaten, voor ik op vakantie ga…


	8. Chapter 8

H8

Yeeehhhh! Ben er weer…

Ik ben de afgelopen weken weg geweest, met vrienden en familie, en daarnaast nog een bijbaantje, dus heb niet veel tijd gehad om te schrijven… dus sorry voor het lange wachten. Maar het is geen excuus, want ik had dit hoofdstuk allang af, maar niet geupdated…

Nu de school weer is begonnen hoop ik dat ik dan meer kan schrijven dan ik in de afgelopen tijd heb gedaan…

heey meiden, dit is de 2e update van vandaag, maar dit is de goede versie, ik heb vanmorgen per ongeluk het verkeerde hoofdstuk eropgezet. ik ben blij dat greendiamond123 mee erop heeft gewezxen, anders wist ik het nu nog niet...

BPOV

Als je slaapt omdat je vermoeid ben, zou je zeggen dat je zonder dromen slaapt, maar nee hoor. Die kans zit er voor mij niet in. In mijn droom zie ik Gabriël verschijnen, mooi het is hem gelukt om me op te sporen.

'Bella, je moet blijven waar je bent. Het is hierboven chaos. Victoria heeft voor een opstand gezorgd tussen de witte en zwarte engelen. Terwijl alle zwarte engelen hier tegen ons vechten – ze zijn aan het verliezen by the way – is Victoria verdwenen. Er is één persoon die deze strijd vroegtijdig kan beëindigen, en hij is onsterfelijk. We hebben hier geen flauw wie het is, alleen dat hij of zij is een vampier en drinkt het bloed van dieren, hij/zij heeft een hart van goed, en hij/zij is in Forks. Ik weet dat jij daar bent, en je moet hem vinden. Als Victoria hem/haar in handen krijgt, verliezen wij, en dat moeten we niet hebben.'

'Gabriël, ik wil terug, maar ik kan niet, en ik kan nu ook niets, mijn vleugels zijn gebroken, en waar moet ik beginnen? ik ben bij een familie met 7 vampieren, en ze drinken allemaal het bloed van dieren, en tot nu toe hebben ze allemaal een hart van goud.' Door mijn stem begint opnieuw paniek te klinken.

'Je moet ervoor zorgen dat je te weten komt wie hier het beste hart heeft. Alleen een persoon kan ervoor zorgen dat we niet verliezen, je bent een engel met witte vleugels, je zal vast niet voor niets precies op die manier en precies dan van een wolk afgevallen zijn. alsjeblieft, we hebben je hulp hier echt nodig, Victoria is dichtbij, dichterbij dan dat wij willen.…'

'oké, oké, ik doe het. Maar hoe? Ik heb geen idee, ik heb nog nergens ervaring mee!' mijn stem begint nu niet alleen paniekerig te klinken, en zo voel ik me ook.

'het komt allemaal vanzelf goed, blijf waar je bent, zorg dat je de juiste persoon vind, en probeer dan opnieuw contact op te nemen met mij of Michael.' en weg was hij.

Wanhopig probeer ik hem hier te houden, want ik wil hem nog niet kwijt, in plaats daarvan zie ik licht verschijnen ergens in de verte. Ik vlieg ernaar toe. Wacht ff. vliegen? Dat kan niet, mijn vleugels zijn nog gebroken. En zodra ik dat denk beleef ik mijn val vanuit de hemel nog een keer. Alleen is Edward er deze keer om me op te vangen voor het nog erger word. Hij zet me voorzichtig neer en strijkt voorzichtig de verwilderde haren uit mijn gezicht.

'Edward...' fluister ik om de sfeer niet te verknallen

hij zegt niets terug, hij kijkt me alleen maar aan, en glimlacht die ene glimlacht waarvan ik zo'n beetje smelt. Hij buigt zich langzaam naar voren, maar in plaats van me op mijn lippen te zoenen kust hij me op het laatste moment op mijn wang.

Ik ben een beetje teleurgesteld, maar goed een kus op de wang is beter dan geen kus, toch?

Ineens hoor ik een deur opengaan, en vervolgens komen er voetstappen. Het volgende dat ik weet is dat de Edward die voor me stond weg is, en ik in een vreemde kamer lig.

Ik zie Edward aan het voeteneinde van het bed staan met een geschrokken blik op zijn gezicht, en dan komt alles weer boven, hoe Edward in shock raakte, en ik hem eruit haalde, hoe ik de Cullens heb uitgelegd wie en wat ik ben, dat ik deze kamer voor vannacht had gekregen. Maar dat verklaart nog steeds niet he Edward in mijn kamer komt. Als ik het me goed herinner dan is zijn kamer op de 3e verdieping, en ik lig op de 1e verdieping.

'wat doe jij hier?'

'ummmm...' is alles wat hij er nu uit weet te krijgen.

'nou, vertel het dan,' hoor ik bij de deur van komen, om vervolgens daar Alice te zien.

'ik hoorde je mijn naam zeggen en ik dacht dat je me iets wilde vragen, maar toen ik in je kamer kwam was je in slaap, en ik... en ik..' komt zijn verklaring er snel uit. Eigenlijk iets te snel, maar ik laat het deze keer schieten, maar ik weet zeker dat ik er nog op terug kom.

Een blik naar Alice vertelt me dat zij eigenlijk wil doorvragen, en deze keer wil ze de waarheid, maar met een blik leg ik haar het zwijgen op. Ik kom er nog wel achter wat de echte reden was. Een les voor mij, doe altijd de deur op slot als je wilt dat niemand je stoort.

'oké, ik ga terug naar bed.' zegt Alice, en ze voegt daad bij woord, naar niet voordat ze Edward met zich meesleept, om vervolgens de slaapkamerdeur achter zich dicht te trekken.

Zodra ik denk dat het veilig is voor mij om mijn bed uit te komen, doe ik de deur op slot. Vlak daarna beginnen er geluiden door het huis te klinken die ik toch liever niet had hoeven horen, en dwars daardoorheen Alice die tegen Edward tekeergaat. Ik kan niet meer uitmaken wat ze precies zegt, ik ben te moe om daarop te focussen. En dit keer val ik in een diepe droomloze slaap.

-XXX-

Het eerste wat ik voel is het zonlicht, vervolgens merk ik dat het wel aardig ligt is, en dat het voor mij tijd is om op te staan.

Deze keer weet ik meteen waar ik ben. Alles ligt nog precies zoals het vannacht lag, en heeft het slot op de deur geholpen, al weet ik dat als ze echt zouden willen, ze gewoon naar binnen hadden kunnen lopen.

Als ik de kamer uitgelopen ben valt het me pas op hoe ongewoon stil het hier is. Er is zelfs geen vogel te horen.

Ik loop het hele huis door in de hoop iemand te vinden, maar dat is niet mijn geluk. Wel kom ik 2 studeerkamers tegen, 4 slaapkamers die zo te zien gebruikt worden, 3 ongebruikte slaapkamers, een zolder waar een slot op zit, zodat ik niet daar kan kijken, de keuken, de huiskamer, de eetkamer (die laatste 3 waren al bekend) en een bibliotheek, en een redelijk grote bedoel ik dan. In de koelkast was niet veel eten te vinden, en dat is raar. Ik bedoel ik kan eten, maar dat hoeft niet, en ik was er gisteren nog niet, dus waarom zouden ze eten hebben, ik bedoel zij kunnen het toch niet eten.

Op dat moment wordt de voordeur open gegooid, en komt er een pixie binnengewalst. Dit keer heeft ze helder gouden ogen, terwijl ze de gisteren donkerder begonnen te worden. Dus waarschijnlijk zijn ze gaan jagen.

Nog geen seconde later komt Jasper binnengelopen, met een paar kleerscheuren en bloedvlekken. Dt brengt me zekerheid, ze zijn wezen jagen.

'Bella…' zegt Alice terwijl ze me met van die puppy ogen aankijkt. 'als je hebt gegeten, kunnen we dan gaan shoppen?'

Eigenlijk heb ik daar helemaal geen zin in, maar ja, ik logeer hier wel tijdelijk, dus kan ik iedereen maar beter te vriend houden. En dus zeg ik maar ja.

-XXX-

Sorry sorry sorry voor het lange wachten. Ik heb het ook al bovenaan gezet, maar ik voel me echt schuldig op dit moment… ik ben bezig met een nieuw hoofdstuk, waarin Alice & Bella (en Rosalie gaat mee) gaan shoppen.


	9. Chapter 9

H9

**I know, het is deze keer niet zo langals de vorige keer, maar nog steeds te lang... maar goed… jullie trouwe lezers/reviewers hebben het verdiend.**

Hoofdstuk 9

BPOV

Oké, ik denk dat ik voortaan niet ongewapend meega met Alice op een dagje shoppen. Ik bedoel ze is heel aardig, maar zodra ze een ongelimiteerde creditcard in haar hand geduwd krijgt, is ze bijna niet meer te houden.

We – Rosalie, Alice en ik – lopen nog 'maar' 4 uur in het winkelcentrum, en ik heb al meer kleren dan ik tot nu toe ooit heb gehad. En dat zegt wat.

'wist je dat ze nu minder koopt dan anders, ze is nu op een missie, en anders kan ze niet zo vaak gaan shoppen, en koopt ze bijna elke winkel leeg, als daar wat leuks te vinden is,' zegt Rosalie naast me, terwijl Alice ergens voor ons loopt. Ik vind Rosalie maar een beetje afstandelijk, al moet ik zeggen dat ik nog nooit echt met haar gesproken, en je moet nooit vooroordelen voordat je iemand kent.

'en wat is in dit geval niet vaak?' vraag ik voorzichtig, bijna bang voor het antwoord.

'haha, je hoeft niet zo benauwd te kijken, met niet vaak bedoel ik ongeveer 1 keer per 2 weken.' Lacht Rosalie.

Dit is geloof ik de eerste keer dat ik Rosalie oprecht zie lachen, en het valt reuze mee. Ik zat eerder te denken aan 2 keer per week of zo.

'Kom op meiden, we hebben nog heel veel te doen.' Klaagt Alice van voor ons, om vervolgens ons aan onze handen mee te slepen naar de volgende winkel; Victoria Secret.

Eerlijk gezegd had ik daar nog nooit van gehoord, maar zodra ik de binnenkant zie, weet ik ook gelijk dat ik daar nooit vrijwillig naartoe zal gaan. Lingerie, overal lingerie, en ook nog redelijk uitdagende lingerie, of wat bijna niets bedekt. Eigenlijk wil ik gelijk weer naar buiten lopen, maar ik weet dat ik het niet van Alice kan winnen, en ze me toch weer mee naar binnen sleept. Die ervaring heb ik inmiddels al; ik heb het zelf uitgeprobeerd bij de eerste 5 winkels waar ik niet in wilde.

Het moment dat Alice mijn handen loslaat is juist nu geen geruststellend iets meer, ze is op jacht naar lingerie voor mij. Oké, volgende keer zorg ik dat ik Alice alleen naar de winkels stuur, dit is te vernederend om nog een keer te doen. En alsof het nog niet erg genoeg is, gooit Alice ook nog alle kleren die ik moet passen naar me toe, en ze keurt kleding soms luidruchtig af al ze het niet mooi vind of in de mode.

Rosalie is ook nog eens alle rekken af aan het gaan, of er misschien niet iets voor haar bij zit, en zelf verzameld ze ook een aantal lingeriesetjes, die zij wil hebben. Maar in vergelijking met de stapel die ik in mijn handen heb, is die van haar wel 5 keer zo klein, als het niet meer is.

Eindelijk is Alice klaar met het uitzoeken van de lingerie, en word ik in de richting van de pashokjes geduwd.

Sommige setjes zijn niet zo heel erg om te passen, maar andere, krijg ik al een rood hoofd als ik er alleen maar naar kijk.

En natuurlijk staan Alice en Rosalie erop dat ik ze ook nog show aan hen, en dat gesprek ging ongeveer zo:

**Flashback (Alice, **_Bella_**, **Rosalie**)**

'**Bella, kom nou dat pashokje uit.' **

'_nee'_

'kom op, we zijn maar met z'n drieën.' 

'_nee, ik kom er niet uit'_

'**kijk uit of ik sleep je eruit' **

'_ik zie er belachelijk uit in deze' _

'**Ik tel tot drie, en dan ben je eruit. Een'**

'_je waagt het niet'_

'**twee'**

'_Ik doe je nog eens wat'_

'**Twee-en-een-half'**

'doe het nou maar Bella, ze haalt je er toch wel uit'

'**twee driekwart'**

'_nee'_

'**drie'**

**End flashback**

En je ziet hoe die discussie is geëindigd, met dat ik verloren heb.

Als ik ergens halverwege de stapel een eenvoudige donkerblauwe bh tegenkom ben ik er meteen verliefd op. Oké, dat is misschien wel overdreven, maar de bh heb ik totaal geen problemen mee, en het is ook nog mooi meegenomen dat hij lekker zit. Met dit setje vind ik het een stuk minder erg om het te showen.

Maar zodra ik het pashokje uit kom lopen, wou ik dat ik dat niet had gedaan, want behalve dat Alice en Rosalie op me wachten, zijn de jongens er nu ook. En Emmet kan het natuurlijk niet laten om te fluiten. Met een knalrode kop duik ik snel het pashokje weer in, terwijl ik Rosalie Emmet een klap op zijn kop zie geven.

Wat doen zij in godsnaam hier? Is de grote vraag die door mijn hoofd spookt.

Snel kleed ik me in mijn gewone kleren, en loop het pashokje uit. Voorbij de jongens en zo de winkel uit. De enige die het doorheeft is Edward, de andere gaan zo in elkaar op dat ze niets anders meer doorhebben.

Boos loop ik door de straten; hadden ze me niet kunnen waarschuwen? Ze wisten hoe erg ik het vond om te shoppen, dat had ik ze duidelijk gemaakt, waarom moesten de jongens dan ook nog eens komen?

Als het donker begint te worden, kijk ik pas waar ik naartoe ben gelopen, en kom vervolgens tot de conclusie dat ik verdwaald ben. Nou, dat kan er ook nog wel bij, maar nu moet het toch echt ophouden, deze dag kan bijna niet slechter meer worden.

En ja hoor, ik heb het nog niet eens gedacht, en het begint al te regenen, en niet een beetje, nee een stortbui natuurlijk.

Ik begin het goed zat te worden, eerst zei Gabriel dat ik een vampier moest zoeken met het hart van goud, en dus niet terug kan, dan als ik wakker word zie ik Edward in mijn kamer staan, en dan ga ik shoppen met Alice, dan moeten de jongens ook echt langskomen. Dan raak ik verdwaalt en nat.

En ik wil nu gewoon tegen de muur leunen, naar beneden zakken, en een potje huilen van frustratie.

Maar daar geeft god me de tijd niet voor, want aan het einde van een steegje verschijnt een tweetal jongens/mannen. Ik schat dat ze rond de 20 jaar zijn. Ik loop naar ze toe met mijn hoofd naar beneden houdend, met de bedoeling om langs ze heen te lopen, en ze voor de rest te negeren.

Maar ook dat lukt niet, want net voordat ik voor de mannen langs loop, grijpt een van hen me vast, en gooit me tegen de muur aan. De alcoholstank die van hun afkomt is verschrikkelijk, en ik begin te vrezen wat hun plannen zijn.

'hé meissie, waar wil jij zo gauw naartoe hè?' zegt de linker, pratend met een dubbele tong waardoor hij moeilijk verstaanbaar is.

'weg van hier' antwoord ik, nog niet echt bang zijnd. Ik bedoel kom op, ik ben sterker dan zij, en ze zijn dronken.

'maar we hebben nog geen lol gehad, je wou toch niet nu al weg?' zegt de ander, ook met een dubbele tong, maar beter verstaanbaar.

'ja, alles beter dan hier zijn.' Misschien was het niet het slimste idee om ze uit te dagen, maar het is nu al te laat.

'Ohhhhh…. Gaan we het zo spelen. Ik denk dat wel de lol wel kunnen overslaan, en gelijk bij het einde komen.' Zegt de eerste weer, maar dit keer klinkt hij een stuk soberder, en heeft hij een dreigendere blik in zijn ogen.

Shit, ze zijn helemaal niet zo dronken als ze lijken, tenminste de eerste. Schiet het door mijn hoofd heen.

De tweede man is wel echt dronken, want hij heeft nog niet door waar de eerste man het over heeft. Ik ook niet, dus ben ik blij dat de tweede man het vraagt.

'wat gaan we dan doen?'

De eerste man antwoordt niet, maar trekt een pistool uit zijn zak, een Colt .380 Mustang om precies te zijn.

Verbaast dat ik dat weet? Als engel moet je weten wat er allemaal aan de hand is, en gezien het feit dat wij – net als vampieren – alles onthouden wat we zien, onthoud je dus ook zulk soort dingen.

Maar goed ik dwaal even af, maar de eerst man geeft de Colt aan de tweede man en zegt:' je moet het wapen op haar richten, en de trekker overhalen. Dat is alles.'

De tweede man knikt maar wat raar, pakt de Colt aan, en richt hem op mij.

Terwijl ik me schrap zet om mijn vleugels uit te laten slaan, hoor ik gierende banden de straat inkomen. Als ik ernaar kijk, zie ik dat Edward in de auto zit, en inmiddels zwarte ogen heeft van woede.

De tweede man, geschrokken van de auto, haalt de trekker over, en raakt me in mijn schouder. De eerste man heeft het al op een lopen gezet, en de tweede man volgt ook, zijn wapen weggooiend.

Ik zak tegen de muur aan, op zoek naar wat stevigheid om te blijven staan, maar in mijn blikveld beginnen zwarte vlekken te verschijnen. Net voordat ik bewusteloos raak zie ik Edward bezorgd voor me knielen, en hij zegt iets, maar ik versta hem niet, het enige wat door mijn hoofd schiet is; _hart van goud._

**ik beloof dat ik deze vakantie nog een keer zal uploaden...**


	10. Chapter 10

Tphoaa h10

**Hey meiden ( gok ik ;) ), hier is het volgende hoofdstuk. Gelukkig had ik vandaag ook nog vrij, dus deze dag had ik ook meegerekend…**

EPOV

Alice had gezegd dat we om 13.00 precies bij het winkelcentrum moesten zijn. Daar aangekomen staan ze er natuurlijk niet, gelukkig zijn ze niet te ver weg. Alhoewel, gelukkig, ze zijn bij de Victoria Secret naar binnen gegaan om kleren te passen e.d. Emmet ziet het gelijk zitten om daar naar binnen te gaan, en dus gaan Jasper en ik mee naar binnen, maar alleen maar om bij de meiden te komen.

Te laat heb ik door dat Emmet iets in zijn schild voert om iemand te vernederen, en jammer genoeg is het Bella die de schietschijf is geworden. Emmet mag blij wezen dat Rosalie hem al voor zijn kop heeft geslagen, anders was ik echt door het lint gegaan.

Jasper voelt mijn woede en zend snel een golf van kalmte naar mij toe. Gelukkig ben ik de enige die er zijn profijt van heeft, anders zouden mensen misschien achterdochtig worden.

Vervolgens komt Bella uit het kleedhokje gelopen, volledig gekleed en wel, ze kijkt even naar iedereen, en loopt vervolgens de winkel uit, zonder ook maar iets te zeggen.

Als ik haar achterna wil lopen, houd Alice mij tegen: _laat haar maar even gaan, ze moet eerst afkoelen, al s je haarnu achternagaat, komt het al helemaal niet goed voorlopig. _

- overslaan van tijd, terug in Forks -

'Alice, heb je al gezien of Bella binnenkort terugkomt?' vraagt Emmet.

Bella is al een paar uur weg, en Emmet heeft nu inmiddels wel door dat hij nou niet bepaalt een slimme opmerking maakte, en heeft daar nu heel erg spijt van. Al moet ik zeggen dat Rose het er bijna letterlijk heeft ingeslagen bij hem.

Opeens snakt Alice naar adem en haar ogen worden wazig: visioen…

Te nieuwsgierig en bezorgt om Bella, kijk mee met het visioen.

**Visioen**

Bella loopt een steegje in met 2 mannen op haar hielen, en Bella lijkt vooral niet op haar gemak, vervolgens beginnen de 2 mannen tegen haar te praten.

**Eind visioen**

En abrubt houd het visioen op. Alice en ik kijken elkaar gespannen aan.

Na een minuut weet ik me uit mijn soort verstening te bevrijden en ren op volle snelheid naar de Volvo. Het steegje waar alles zich afspeelt, kan ik me nog goed herinneren. Hij ligt in Port Angeles, en in een van de meer afgelegen wijken, 's avonds geen fijne plek voor een normale burger, of voor iemand als Bella.

In een recordtijd van 15 minuten ben ik in Port Angeles, en in nog 5 minuten rijd ik het steegje in, om Bella tegen de muur aan te staan, terwijl er een pistool op haar gericht is, wat me alleen nog maar kwader maakt.

Alsof het is slow-motion gaat, kijkt een van de twee mannen - die met het wapen – om, verbaasd, en haalt de trekker over, waardoor de kogel Bella raakt.

Als een lichtflits zo snel ben ik uit de auto, en wil de twee mannen achtervolgen die nu wegrennen, maar als ik Bella zie, stop ik met de achtervolging.

Uit haar schouder komt bloed, veel bloed. Ik ruik het, maar gelukkig heeft het geen aantrekkingskracht op me. Als ik voor haar kniel beginnen haar ogen zich te sluiten.

'Bella nee, waag het niet om dood te gaan. Blijf bij kennis, ik weet dat het misschien teveel gevraagd is, maar je mag nog niet terug naar de hemel, ik heb je daar nog teveel voor nodig. Alsjeblieft.'smeek ik bijna, maar toch raakt ze buiten kennis.

In een fractie van een seconde neem ik het besluit haar naar Carlisle te brengen in het ziekenhuis.

Voorzichtig pak ik Bella op, 1 hand onder haar schouders, en 1 onder haar knieën, om haar vervolgens op de achterbank te leggen van mijn auto.

Terwijl ik naar Forks terugrijd, bel ik Carlisle, niet handsfree, als je je dat mocht afvragen.

'Carlisle' neemt hij op.

'Carlisle ik heb je hulp nodig, Bella is gewond aan haar schouder, en ik weet niet goed wat ik moet doen, ik breng haar nu naar jou toe, maar de mensen kunnen niet weten dat ze anders is dan alle andere mensen, kan jij ervoor zorgen dat alles klaar staat voor een eventuele operatie?' zegt in op een onmenselijke snel tempo.

'waar is ze gewond Edward, dan kan ik misschien kijken of het echt nodig is om een operatie te ondergaan.' Carlisle blijft rustig als hij antwoord, maar ergens hoor ik ook de ongerustheid in zijn stem.

'ze is in haar schouder geschoten, en het bloed heel erg, ik denk dat de kogel operationeel eruit zal moet worden gehaald.'

'oké, ik zie je zo, ik zal alles klaar zetten, jij licht Esmee en de kids in, en vraagt of ze naar het ziekenhuis willen komen. Oké?'

Nog voor ik de kans heb antwoord te geven, heeft hij al opgehangen.

Als ik Esmee probeer te bellen neemt ze de eerste keer niet op, maar gelukkig bij de tweede keer wel.

'Edward, lieve schat, waarom bel je? Er is toch niets ergs gebeurt met je?'

'met mij niet, maar met Bella wel, ze is in haar schouder geschoten, en ik breng haar nu naar Carlisle toe, bij het Forks ziekenhuis.'

'oké schat, wij komen eraan.' Zegt Esmee, en op de achtergrond hoor ik het starten van de auto.

Gerustgesteld dat iedereen het nu weet uit onze familie, hang ik op, en druk het gaspedaal nog wat verder in, op weg naar het ziekenhuis.

**Hey meiden, dat was het weer voor vandaag, ik hoop dat ik in de komende 2 weken nog kan updaten, maar ik weet het niet zeker…**

**Trouwens allemaal nog een gelukkig nieuw jaar, ik geloof niet dat ik dat al gezegd had… en heeft iedereen nog goede voornemens gemaakt? Ik wel, ik heb mezelf voorgenomen om in ieder geval vaker up te daten…**

**O, en by the way, als er toevallig jongens dit ook lezen, en je vind dat ik jullie te kort doe, zeg het dan, dan doe ik er iets aan…**


	11. Chapter 11

Tphoaa h11

Florreke: goed voornemen, lukt het autorijden al?

Greendiamond123: als antwoord op je vraag, ik ben zelf een girl ;)

Esmee POV

Je kon de ongerustheid in het huis gewoon voelen, daar had ik zelfs geen Jasper voor nodig om me dat te vertellen. Iedereen was bezorgd om Bella, die eerder vandaag weg was gelopen van de groep. Ik begrijp gewoon niet wat de kids heeft bezield om haar daar alleen te laten, zelfs niet te volgen.

Maar aan de andere kant, het is begrijpelijk als iemand overstuur is dat ze di persoon dan met rust laten, maar toch, iemand alleen achter laten in een onbekende stad, zelfs ik kan dat niet goedpraten. Dus toen ze zonder Bella terugkwamen, kregen ze de wind van voren van mij.

Nu lopen ze allemaal te mokken in hun eigen kamer, met hun zielsverwant. Opeens rent Edward langs me heen naar zijn geliefde Volvo en rijdt met gierende banden weg. Alice volgt Edward naar beneden, maar stapt niet in haar auto, maar blijft beneden wachten.

'wat is er aan de hand Alice? Waarom is Edward er in zo'n haast vandoor gegaan?' hoor ik mezelf vragen.

'Bella is in de problemen, ze is in een van de steegjes in Port Angeles, en twee mannen hebben haar in een hoek gedreven, maar ik weet niet wat er gaat gebeuren.' Antwoordt Alice angstig. En laat het me je vertellen Alice is nooit bang, tenzij ze een dode voorspelt.

Mijn moeder instincten komen weer boven, en ik sluit Alice in een omhelzing, terwijl ik geruststellende woorden in haar oren fluister. De eerste keer dat ik mijn mobiel hoor afgaan, denk ik dat het Carlisle is om gewoon even te praten, en laat ik het maar gaan, dat kan nog wel een paar uur wachten.

Maar de telefoon houdt nogal lang aan. Als hij voor de tweed keer overgaat, pak ik hem op, en frons als ik zie dat het Edward is.

'Edward, lieve schat, waarom bel je? Er is toch niets ergs gebeurt met je?'

'met mij niet, maar met Bella wel, ze is in haar schouder geschoten, en ik breng haar nu naar Carlisle toe, bij het Forks ziekenhuis.'

'oké schat, wij komen eraan.' En terwijl ik die laatste zin zeg, spring ik in Carlisle's Mercedes S600 v12 terwijl de rest volgt, en ik druk het gaspedaal in om vervolgens weg te scheuren.

Terwijl ik op weg ben naar het ziekenhuis, ben ik zo blij dat de Mercedes 267 km/h per uur kan, normaal maakt het me niet zo heel veel uit, maar nu ben ik er zo blij mee dat de rest van de familie snelle auto's wil.

In 5 minuten staan we bij het ziekenhuis.

Nu moeten we er allemaal op letten dat we op menselijke snelheid gaan.

'jongens, niet vergeten he? Nu moeten we weer langzaam bewegen.' Zeg ik met een veelbetekenende blik naar Jasper en Emmet, wetend dat zij het snel vergeten.

'wat? Waarom kijkt iedereen nu naar mij?' vraagt Emmet alsof hij de onschuld zelve is, maar binnen de kortste keren verschijnt er een kleine lach, maar ook die is snel weer verdwenen, vervangen door het schuldgevoel dat ij verantwoordelijk is voor het feit dat Bella nu in het ziekenhuis ligt.

In de wachtkamer zien we Edward verslagen met zijn handen in zijn hoofd zitten. Jasper probeert de emotie van zijn gezicht af te houden, maar ik heb het toch gezien, schuldgevoel, en niet eens die van hemzelf.

Iedereen neemt plaats op een van de plastic stoelen. Ik naast Edward en Jasper, en neem hun handen in die van mij, een gebaar om hun een beetje te kalmeren, terwijl ik zelf probeer sterk te blijven.

Een uur later komt Carlisle door de deuren van de operatiekamer naar ons toegelopen, de opluchting is van zijn gezicht af te lezen, en gelijk is het aan de reactie van mijn kids te merken dat ze het ook hebben gezien, en opgelucht zijn en zich ontspannen.

Ook Carlisle heeft de reactie gezien en er verschijnt een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht.

'We hebben de kogel kunnen verwijderen uit haar schouder zonder enige schade te veroorzaken, ze moet vannacht nog in het ziekenhuis blijven, maar daarna mag ze naar huis.' Komen de verlossende woorden van Carlisle.

Alice, ik en zelfs Rosalie – van wie ik dit helemaal niet verwacht had – vallen in opluchting onze zielsverwanten om de hals. Even houd ik Carlisle vast, en geef dan Edward een knuffel. Hij mag dan wel groter zijn dan ik, hij is en blijft mijn eerste zoon, en hij heeft heel veel meegemaakt. Die meevaller mag dan ook wel eens.

'dankje Esmee,' fluistert Edward in mijn oor, zo zacht dat niet anders dan hij en ik het horen.

'jullie kunnen naar haar toegaan, ze kan nog een beetje duf zijn, maar de narcose moet zo uitgewerkt zijn. Probeer niet te veel lawaai te maken.' Zegt Carlisle

En iedereen knikt enthousiast, en we volgen Carlisle naar de 2e verdieping waar alle eenpersoonskamers staan.

Als antwoord op mijn ongevraagde vraag waarom zegt Carlisle: 'het leek me verstandiger als ze niet bij andere op de kamer ligt, voor als er iets onverwachts gebeurt met bijvoorbeeld haar vleugels. Tijdens de operatie gebeurde het bijna dat de vleugels zich spreidden, maar gelukkig was het bijna.'

Ik moet toegeven, soms is het gewoon eng hoe goed Carlisle me kent, en mijn gedachtes kan lezen, en dat terwijl hij niet degene met een echte gave is.

Ik hoor Edward grinniken om mijn gedachten, en ik werp hem een blik toe waaruit hij opmerkt dat hij me niet moet uitlachen, en hij houdt heel wijselijk zijn mond dicht.

Bella heeft haar ogen open als wij de kamer inkomen, op dit moment lijkt ze zo vredig, het enige wat op de operatie duidt is het verband dat om haar schouder zit.

Haar ogen beginnen te glinsteren, en er verschijnt een glimlach op haar gezicht als ze ons ziet.

Alice rent naar haar toe en omhelst haar: 'we waren zo ongerust, je mag nooit meer uit het oog verloren worden.'

'al moeten we je ervoor opsluiten in een torenkamer en die dag en nacht bewaken.' Vervolgt Rosalie, blijkbaar is ook Rosalie gevoelig voor zulke dingen en heeft ze Bella al geaccepteerd in onze familie.

Een lach breekt door op Bella's gezicht.

We blijven nog een uur zitten, bijpraten over alles – niet dat er heel veel is gebeurt dat je na de eerste keer vertellen niet al weet - en iedereen vermaakt zich, Carlisle is net klaar met zijn dienst, en is erbij komen zitten.

Bella geeuwt voor de 3e keer, en dan valt het me pas op hoe moe ze lijkt, er beginnen al wallen onder haar ogen te ontstaan, en ze heeft lodderige ogen.

'kom op jongens, het is een lange dag geweest, Bella moet slapen, ze heeft het hard nodig.' Zeg ik terwijl ik opsta.

'maar ik wil nog niet weg, het is juist zo gezellig, jammert Emmet.

Ik werp een blik naar hem, en hij houdt heel verstandig voor een keer zijn mond.

'doei Bella, morgen komen we terug, ga nu maar slapen.' En ik geef haar een kus op haar voorhoofd, om vervolgens de kamer uit te lopen. Iedereen volgt me, nadat ze gedag hebben gezegd.

We verdelen ons over de drie auto's en rijden naar huis, wachtend op de morgen, zodat we weer naar Bella terug kunnen gaan…


End file.
